<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Clover Oneshot: Silent Scream by Mileniumbreaker12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543034">Black Clover Oneshot: Silent Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12'>Mileniumbreaker12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kind of music AU, Noelle is sad, Noelle is so in love, Solid and Nebra are mean, as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silva family is full of musicians. They won the music contest every year. Noelle got nothing from it. She doesn't have any talent. At least she thought so. But when she meets a special band, things start to change for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Noelle Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Clover Oneshot: Silent Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The songs you’ll need for this will be: I refuse by Simple plan, Why worry by Set it off, Silent Scream by Anna Blue in this order. Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a disgrace to this family! Why can’t you do the easiest of things?”</p>
<p>Noelle sighed, flopping down on her large bed inside her room. The words of her older sister were still stinging in her mind.</p>
<p>She was right though. While every member of the Silva family had talent for music, she seemed to be lacking this talent. No matter how many teachers she had, she couldn’t sing and playing an instrument seemed to be out of the question.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried though. It was simply hard for her. Unable to learn any instrument. And that was in a family that won the music contest every year. Classic music was what her family preferred, but Noelle found no fun in it. Not like that mattered.</p>
<p>One time she had told her oldest brother, Nozel, about her problem. That the music didn’t touch her, but he simply replied: “the Silva family has always played this music and it brought us extremely far as you can see. Get a grip Noelle”. While saying that, he had showed her the wall full of trophies her family won over the years.</p>
<p>Noelle groaned, rolling over onto her back. She hugged on of her pillows to her chest trying to erase these thoughts. Nozel was right, it did bring them far, they were rich after all.</p>
<p>But even with all the luxury she got, she couldn’t feel happy. As long as she was unable to participate in her family’s music business, she felt useless. Even though she was sixteen now she didn’t play with her family. She blamed her lack of talent.</p>
<p>But she knew, at some point she would be able to play something, maybe even sing, and then they would be sorry.</p>
<p>“Noelle it’s time for dinner” she heard Solid call from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>The teen groaned, pressing the pillow tighter to her chest. Maybe if she waited long enough, he would go away and leave her alone. But he didn’t. When Sloid received no answer, he stormed into the room of his sister, looking annoyed.</p>
<p>She lazily turned her head to face him.</p>
<p>“You could at least answer if you heard me” he hissed.</p>
<p>Noelle ignored him and stood up. She took a thin jacked from her dresser and turned to leave. She didn’t really care if Solid kept yelling at her. Walking down the hallway, Noelle soon reached the front door of her family’s mansion.</p>
<p>Being part of a royal family meant money, wealth, and a lot of other stuff.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Noelle froze at the voice of her oldest brother, Nozel.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, she was afraid of him. Even more than she feared Nebra and Solid. His presence was always stressing her, even at moments she didn’t know the reason for. The air always seemed to get heavier when he entered a room.</p>
<p>Slowly turning around Noelle tried to put on a brave face. Nozel kept a straight, blank face, like always. She couldn’t remember a time where he actually showed some emotions. He had once told her that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. So she had tried to do the same, but it didn’t work.</p>
<p>Her emotions always won over her will to keep a straight face. But as time went on, she learnt to control herself at least a bit.</p>
<p>“I’m going out” she simply replied.</p>
<p>“Without dinner? At such a time?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>Nozel raised an eyebrow. He didn’t seem overly impressed or convinced, not even concerned. Noelle tried to convince herself that he was concerned and just didn’t show it, like he always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where do you intend to go at such a time?” his voice was calm.</p>
<p>Noelle huffed. Behind Nozel, Solid was smirking, probably convinced that Nozel wouldn’t allow her to go and just drag her to the dinner table, maybe even force food into her. And after that sending her back to her room, ordering to stay inside until dawn.</p>
<p>“Very well, don’t come back to late” with that he turned around and left. Solid was even more surprised than Noelle, mouth hanging open in shock. His gaze followed Nozel’s form back to the dinning room.</p>
<p>The youngest Silva narrowed her eyes. Something was off. Did he seriously agree? He’d never done that before. And if he did, he’d force her to take someone with her to protect her. Never in her life had she been allowed to go somewhere alone when it was getting dark.</p>
<p>Maybe he didn’t care anymore. Maybe he thought she was finally old enough to take care of herself. After all, there was one thing that Noelle was talented in. It wasn’t music, like everyone else, but fighting. Since she was young, Noelle had gotten self-defense training. She could take someone down if she had to.</p>
<p>Even though she couldn’t believe it, Noelle turned and walked out of the door. She didn’t have a goal. She just wanted to get fresh air and walk around a bit. Get away from her family for a while. And be herself.</p>
<p>The youngest Silva had been walking around for some time, when she decided to sit down on a bench in a park near a small lake. She smiled to herself when she saw a family of ducks swimming around in the small lake. Now she wished she had brought some bread to feed them, but silly her decided to go without food.</p>
<p>Noelle sighed and leaned back, looking at the stars above. What was she going to do? No talent for music in this family was a curse. It’s what everyone did when getting older. Would they throw her out? Would she have to search for a new home and a job?</p>
<p>Tears began gathering in the corner of her eyes as she thought about the possibility of her own family throwing her out. She wouldn’t be incredibly surprised though. They had hinted it a lot.</p>
<p>Noelle was already thinking about going back home when she noticed that a lot of people were walking past her. She looked up and followed their steps with her eyes. They were walking towards the stage that was set up in the park.</p>
<p>She hadn’t even noticed it until now. Well, it wasn’t that big, but she guessed it would fulfil its purpose. With nothing better to do, she stood up and followed the large amount of people. A concert was about to start and according to the sign, the entrance was free.</p>
<p>The teen made it to the front, standing right in front of the stage. A boy was ash blond hair and bright green eyes was standing in front of the mike, a guitar in his hands with some kind of belt around it to hold it on his shoulder. Noelle tilted her head to the side. She had never seen something like this. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a dark blue jacket. A belt around his waist, even though he didn’t seem to need it, Noelle figured it was just for the looks.</p>
<p>His pants were the same shade of blue as his jacket. His shoes were white at the front, the rest simply black. He wasn’t very tall, but from what Noelle could see, he was pretty muscular. Blushing, she shook her head and looked at the other people on the stage.</p>
<p>Another boy was also wearing this kind of guitar with belt, but it looked a bit different. He had some kind of Mohawk. White at the sides and black in the middle. Glasses were making it hard to see his eyes, but the scar on the upper left side of his forehead was clearly to be seen.</p>
<p>He wore a dark blue almost black long-sleeved shirt. A hoodie maybe? Noelle couldn’t tell. His pants were dark too, with a belt normally worn, unlike the other boy. Black shoes with a white stripe in the middle. A small chain was hooked in his pants. He even wore fingerless gloves.</p>
<p>At the drums was a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She couldn’t really make out much of his clothes. All she could see was a light blue shirt. He was smiling, playing with his drumsticks.</p>
<p>And then there was a woman. She was holding the only instrument Noelle was really familiar with, a violin. She had long curly pink hair and purple eyes. Her clothes though were a bit revealing in Noelle’s opinion. Noelle didn’t even know how to describe it. A revealing top that went barely over her waist. It revealed a big part over her upper private area, a stripe going down it, revealing even more skin.</p>
<p>Long gloves that went over her elbows. Her boots went up to her top. And the whole outfit and a dark pink color. Noelle would be ashamed if she had to wear this.</p>
<p>But as she watched them preparing everything, she noticed how different they seemed to be. One a short-stack, one a punk, the other a smiling mess and the last one something Noelle would never say out loud.</p>
<p>The short boy captured most of her attention though. He was smiling lightly, adjusting the height of his microphone. He nodded to himself and then to someone behind the stage. He tapped the microphone a few times, testing the sound and nodded again.</p>
<p>Soon after Noelle found herself listening to the music she had never heard before.</p>
<p>The boy at the drums started playing and a few seconds after all of them started singing. While the smaller boy in the front seemed to be the lead-singer, the others joined perfectly.</p>
<p>(Bold: Asta, normal: everyone together, cursive: Luck, Magna, Vanessa)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh-whoa)</p>
<p>(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh-whoa)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Stop being such a freak</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nobody wants you here</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what they said to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>There's something wrong with you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why don't you disappear</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what they said to me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Why should we all be stereotypes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why don't we all</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just stand up and fight</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In my blood, in my veins</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In my heart</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know what's right for me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(<em>So I refuse)</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To apologize for who I am</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(And I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To ever let somebody say I can't</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>(<em>So I refuse)</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>To let the words you say get to me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(And I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To keep on suffering quietly</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>
  <em>(So I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh-whoa)</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I refuse</strong>
</p>
<p>(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh-whoa)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You'll never make it far</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're just a hopeless case</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what they said to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>How can I make it clear</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're just a big mistake</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what they said to me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You don't control me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This is my life</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When will you wake up</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And open your eyes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In my blood, in my veins</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In my heart</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know what's right for me</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(So I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To apologize for who I am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(And I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To ever let somebody say I can't</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>
  <em>(So I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To let the words you say get to me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(And I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To keep on suffering quietly</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>No matter what you think</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You won't decide my fate</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I can do anything</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No matter what you say</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Cause in my blood, in my veins</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In my heart</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know what's right for me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(So I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To apologize for who I am</strong>
</p>
<p>(<em>And I refuse)</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>To ever let somebody say I can't</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>(<em>So I refuse)</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>To let the words you say get to me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(And I refuse)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To keep on suffering quietly</strong>
</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>I refuse, I refuse, I refuse</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I refuse</strong>
</p>
<p>(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh-whoa)</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I refuse</strong>
</p>
<p>(Whoa, whoa)</p>
<p>As she listened to the song, Noelle felt like she was listening to her life. It was like someone had asked her how her life went and decided to write it down and play it in front of a bunch of people.</p>
<p>And for just a moment, Noelle liked what she was hearing. During the song, the boy was looking at her now and then. His eyes secretly darting over to her, and she looked right back into those capturing eyes. For the first time in all her life, Noelle felt like she was home. Sure, this was a strange and different kind of music for her. She wasn’t used to this kind, didn’t even know it existed.</p>
<p>Her family let her believe that classic music was the only music that was ever played. That the other kinds didn’t exist. And until now, she had believed it.</p>
<p>She had listened to the band for more than two hours when she finally looked at her watch. With a yelp, Noelle forced her way through the crowd. She had to get home before Nozel would yell at her.</p>
<p>When she reached her home, it was almost 11pm. She panted and opened the door quietly. Peeking inside, Noelle let out a sigh in relief. No one was there. Maybe they went to bed already and just assumed she was back already.</p>
<p>Slipping inside, Noelle shut the door behind her, leaning against it for a second. A look to the left, one to the right, she made her way back to her own room. She was tip-toing on the expensive floor, hoping not to make any noise.</p>
<p>And when she was finally inside her room, she ignored everything and slipped into her bed, after changing into her nightgown. The youngest Silva sighed again</p>
<p>The thoughts of this boy wouldn’t leave her mind. His flashing smile and his bright eyes. He was full of energy and Noelle felt like someone was finally understanding her pain. Maybe it was just a song, but it was so true.</p>
<p>And the way he had looked at her with those eyes. Oh those eyes.</p>
<p>Wait……</p>
<p>Noelle squeaked, pressing a pillow against herself, hiding her lips. The blush could be seen clearly though. Oh no. No, no, NO!</p>
<p>She was not in love. She was not in love!!!</p>
<p>Not with someone like him. A normal person that was clearly not from a royal family. Noelle shook her head. Get a grip! She had seen him one. ONCE! There was no way she would fall in love so easily.</p>
<p>It was probably just a crush. That’s right. Noelle nodded to herself. A crush. A harmless crush because the first song seemed to tell her own story and he was singing it for her. That’s all. Nothing special.</p>
<p>Noelle threw the pillow away with a groan. A crush already. Well, those things happened every once in a while, right? Nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>With a light huff, Noelle turned onto her side and pulled the blanket up as much as she could without covering her face and tried to sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning, Noelle sat at the table with her siblings, eating breakfast. She was eating a bit more than usual, but she wasn’t surprised with herself. After all, she hadn’t eaten dinner yesterday.</p>
<p>It was quiet as usual. No one speaking, the maids cleaning up around them.</p>
<p>“Noelle I would like to know why you came home so late last night. Didn’t I tell you to come back early?”</p>
<p>At the voice of her eldest brother Noelle bit her tongue in surprise. Normally he didn’t talk to her at breakfast. Or much at all. She thought of an excuse, not really wanting to tell the truth. If she told him that she was listening to music that wasn’t classic (and that she had probably developed a crush) he would flip.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, the youngest Silva said the first thing that came to her mind. “Forgive me. I lost track of time.”</p>
<p>Well, not the best excuse. But when her brother just hummed, sipping his tea, she was only glad that he seemed to believe her.</p>
<p>“Then please make sure it doesn’t happen again”</p>
<p>“Yes brother”</p>
<p>Throughout the whole day Noelle did her best to keep the image of a certain ash blond teen out of her mind. But to no avail. No matter what she did, he always seemed to be able to slip his way back into her thoughts.</p>
<p>In the end she gave up. Her desire to know his name was growing with every passing hour and her lack of control over those thoughts just made it more clear to her. She had to find out who he was. Only then would she be able to think of something else again and get rid of her crush.</p>
<p>So, the youngest Silva made up her mind. She had promised Nozel not to be late again, so she decided not even to tell him. In fact, no one would know she was gone in the first place. She knew a secret passage from her room to the garden and from there she could go everywhere.</p>
<p>This time she did eat dinner with her siblings. It would be to obvious if she missed it again. Two days in a row was not like her and it would probably jut give her siblings a reason to be suspicious. Noelle wouldn’t even be surprised if they followed her.</p>
<p>And when it was late enough, she snuck out into the garden and from there out to the streets. She didn’t know if the boy would be there again, but she had nothing to lose. If he weren’t there she would have to try again and again, until she saw him. Easy enough.</p>
<p>The moment Noelle arrived at the bench she had been sitting on last night, the young girl noticed how fast her heart was beating. Way to fast for a normal heartbeat. She was so nervous. Didn’t even know what to say if she even saw him.</p>
<p>“Hey” Noelle squeaked in surprise and turned her head.</p>
<p>The girl gulped. He was standing right in front of her. Along with what she assumed was his band. Or maybe even his friends.</p>
<p>“You’re the girl from yesterday right?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah” she stuttered.</p>
<p>The boy smiled brightly. “Never seen you before around here. Do you live here?”</p>
<p>Noelle stood up, fully facing him now. Even though her heart was about to jump out of her chest, she managed to keep her voice straight. More or less.</p>
<p>“I don’t go out very often” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Noelle kept her hands behind her back. “My siblings don’t like it when I go out” he answered simply.</p>
<p>His smile turned into a frown. “That’s to bad. You seem nice”</p>
<p>How would he even know that she was nice? He didn’t even know her. And why was he even talking to her? Strange boy.</p>
<p>The other boy behind him, who was still wearing his sunglasses glared at her. “Aren’t you from the Silva family?” he asked, his voice laced with suspicion.</p>
<p>“Ah…. Eh….” Noelle stuttered.</p>
<p>The ash blond turned around to face his friend. “Are you sure Magna?” he asked.</p>
<p>The other nodded. “Pretty sure. She has the right hair color and the family symbol on her clothes” he pointed out.</p>
<p>Noelle looked down at her clothes. Indeed, she had her family’s symbol on the top left side of her jacket.</p>
<p>The boy with green eyes turned back to her, eyes shining. “Whoa! Then you must be a pretty good musician, right? I heard that the Silva family is full of them” he yelled with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Ah…..” her hands tightened behind her back, feet shuffling on the ground. She avoided his gaze. No, she was not a musician. She was just clumsy and weird.</p>
<p>“She probably just came to spy on us. After all, her family participates in the contest as well” the boy named Magna said.</p>
<p>Noelle looked up in surprise. They were going to compete against her family?</p>
<p>“Now now Magna” the woman with pink hair chimed in. “How would she even know that we were going to participate there?”</p>
<p>“She’s right you know. You always see the bad in people” the other blond boy said, still smiling.</p>
<p>Magna stuttered. He seemed to be lost for words, Noelle concluded. No, she wasn’t spying on anyone. She didn’t even care if her family won or not. After all, she wasn’t a part from it. She could care less.  </p>
<p>“My name is Asta by the way” the boy with green eyes said, stretching out his hand for her to take it. Noelle looked at the hand she was offered. Normally she would be chided by her siblings for even thinking about taking it, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>She took it without a second thought. “Noelle” she smiled.</p>
<p>The boy grinned. “So you’ll be competing against us, right?”</p>
<p>The young Silva’s smiled dropped. “No”</p>
<p>“No?” he repeated.</p>
<p>“I have no talent for music” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Nonsense” the woman with pink hair said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “The name’s Vanessa. And I’m the person in you’re life that offers you alcohol and tells you that you do have talent” she laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m sixteen!” Noelle exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry” Vanessa apologized.</p>
<p>“And what makes you think that you have no talent?” the smiling blond boy asked. Noelle had yet to learn his name.</p>
<p>“I just can’t sing or play an instrument. At least that’s what my siblings say” she shrugged.</p>
<p>“What!” Asta exclaimed loudly. “Why would they say that?!”</p>
<p>“My siblings are professionals. If they say I can’t then I can’t” Noelle replied.</p>
<p>“Have you ever really tried?” Magna asked, placing a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>Noelle thought about it, looking up at the sky. Her arms crossed in font of her chest now. She hummed in thought. Did she ever really try? Was she even interested in music? “No, I don’t think so” she finally replied.</p>
<p>Asta’s grin returned. “Then you gotta try! Come on!” he yelled in excitement, dragging Noelle along with him. Their band stuff was still on the small stage in the park. Asta dragged her to the microphone, grabbing his guitar.</p>
<p>Noelle stood there, frozen. She had never tried to sing in front of others. Come to think of it, she never really tried to sing at all. Her siblings would cut her off before she could even really start.</p>
<p>Shaking, Noelle took a step backwards. Asta noticed and moved forward.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be nervous. Just start singing. We’ll think of some cords for our instruments” he assured.</p>
<p>But Noelle wasn’t sure at all. If she messed up there would be even more people that would laugh at her.</p>
<p>“What kind of music do you even listen to?” Vanessa asked.</p>
<p>“What… kind?” Noelle asked slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah” the blond boy said, leaning over his drums. “You know. Rock, Classic. Maybe Metal?”</p>
<p>Noelle stared at him in confusion. How many types of music were there? She ignored her own thoughts though. “My family only plays Classic music. I didn’t even know there were so many different types” she said, kind of ashamed of herself.</p>
<p>The ash blond teen gasped in surprise. “You didn’t know? But there are so many types” he threw his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Magna agreed. “You need to find your style. Just start singing what comes to your mind. There’s nothing to be afraid of” he grinned.</p>
<p>“But what if I sound bad?” Noelle worried out loud.</p>
<p>“Okay okay” Asta smiled. “I think you need to learn a lesson.” He grabbed her hand once again and le her down in front of the stage. He placed himself in front of the microphone this time.</p>
<p>Bold: Asta, cursive: the rest</p>
<p>
  <strong>This sinking feeling sets,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It feels just like a hole inside your chest</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know you're thinking,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But please let me attest</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know it's hard</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're feeling like you're trapped,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But that's how you react,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When you cannot see the light</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But try and see the light</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm tellin' you,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No, no, no, no,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're the only one</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Standing in your way,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just take a breath, relax, and tell me...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please tell me why do we worry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do we worry at all?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just tell me why do we worry?</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>When worry is never helping tell me why why worry</strong> <strong>at all?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do we insist,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>On crossing bridges that do not exist?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Let's take these issues</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Step by step by step, to work it out,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Day by day by day we're falling down,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But life goes on</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I've got some questions,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Are you sick of feelin' sorry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh huh,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>And people sayin' not to worry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh huh,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From people who won the lotto,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>We're not that lucky</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Have you noticed that you're breathing?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh huh,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Look around and count your blessings,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh huh,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin'</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please tell me why do we worry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do we worry at all?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just tell me why do we worry</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When worry’s never helping tell me Why Why worry at all</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don't worry, be happy baby</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stand up, life is too damn short,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That clock is ticking</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man up, if ya feel me,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Everybody sing it</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please tell me why do we worry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do we worry at all?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just tell me why do we worry</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When worry’s never helping tell me Why, Why worry at all</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please tell me why do we worry?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do we worry at all?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just tell me why do we worry</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When worry’s never helping</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m not buying what they’re selling, so </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>If worry’s never helping </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> tell me Why, Why worry at all</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While he had been singing, he had been dancing around Noelle, microphone in his hand, as if trying to convince her of the songs message. But she followed his movements with confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even after he finished, she just stood there. She was still scared, and a song couldn’t suddenly change that. Maybe she would be able to sing one day or play an instrument. But for now, she was perfectly fine with listening to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still nothing huh?” Asta sighed. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t going to give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should hang out sometimes. Maybe when you’re around other people you’ll gain some courage” Magna grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle thought about it. Hang out with nice people that seemed to like her, and were her age, other than her siblings, or being criticized by Nebra Solid and Nozel for the rest of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like the decision was really hard. Getting away from her family from time to time would be nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And from that moment on, Noelle started sneaking out every other night to meet with her new friends. The blond boy was named Luck, something she finally learned on the fifth day. He said he was way to excited to meet a new friend to properly introduce himself. The youngest Silva had to laugh at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And man, it felt good. She hadn’t laughed like that in years. Honestly, Noelle would’ve been fine going on like this for the rest of her life. A good girl during the day and sneaking out to talk to her friends during the night. She wasn’t out very long at nighttime though. She had to get some sleep after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During her time with them she got even more friends. Finral, a boy with light brown hair, was doing the electronics stuff for the shows. (Noelle had learned that there were electric instruments, which explained the strange ones Asta and Magna had).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charmy, who made food for all of them. And some others. It was great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t last long though. Apparently, she hadn’t been as sneaky as she thought. Because only three weeks after she had first met them, she was surprised with the sight of Nozel appearing out of nowhere a few minutes after she had met with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she was laughing with them, sitting in the grass in the small park, eating some cookies with them, he just appeared out of nowhere. Noelle immediately got quiet, which confused the others. But when they saw Nozel, they were getting a good feeling for what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this what you’ve been doing for the last weeks? Sneaking out and playing around instead of training. How disrespectful” his voice was cold, as always. Eyes showing no emotions.</p>
<p>Before she could do anything though, Asta stood up and faced him with hard eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you think you are talking to her like that?” he hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle could’ve slapped him. Nozel would kill him for saying that. He wasn’t one to have much patience. She saw his eye twitch. Oh boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know who you believe yourself to be, but I forbid you to speak to me like this, peasant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asta narrowed his eyes, the bright green color darkening. “I don’t care who you are. If you speak to Noelle like this, then I will speak to you as I want” he spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle looked back and forth between her brother and Asta, before standing up herself. She had to deal with this herself.</p>
<p>“Noelle come” Nozel commanded, turning around to leave, expecting his sister to follow without complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle sighed, moving forward to follow, but someone grabbed her arm hard. She looked back to see Asta holding her arm in a death-grip, with no intention of letting go. He stared at her, then at Nozel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t have to do what you say. If she wants to stay, then she will!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nozel turned around again. Her other friends stood up, placing themselves in front of her protectively after Asta had forcefully pulled her back. To say she was surprised was more than an understatement. Never in her life had someone cared as much as they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you even doing with these peasants Noelle? Someone like yourself shouldn’t even talk with their kind” Nozel stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle clenched a hand in front of her chest. Why was he always so mean?</p>
<p>“I don’t care. They’re my friends. I like spending time with them” she said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seriously want to stay with them?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle nodded, avoiding eye contact, but with her friends in front of her it wasn’t very hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nozel raised an eyebrow. She was shy but serious. It gave him an idea. “Very well, you can stay as long as you wish” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle gave surprised noise. She didn’t expect that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you really want to stay with them, may it be permanently or not, you and your friends must beat Nebra, Solid and me in the upcoming music contest” he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” she exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, you’ll be singing AND play an instrument” his smirk widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?” she was in even more shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If not, you’ll break the contact to these people and stay in the castle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal!” Asta grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!!?” Noelle was about to faint. NO, she couldn’t do this. The contest was in two weeks. Two weeks! She couldn’t learn an instrument AND learn singing in two weeks. That was impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If her teachers didn’t help what made him think her friends could?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To keep things fair, I will inform both Nebra and Solid. You are free to come and go as you please. See you at breakfast” with that he left, leaving Noelle and her friends alone in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle couldn’t believe what just happened. Her brother made her join the contest! And Asta agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we should start then. This will be a tough time” Magna said as he made his way over to their stage. As Noelle found out, it really belonged to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you thinking!!?” Noelle suddenly yelled, regaining her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asta blinked at her. “You do want to spend time with us, right?” his voice showed a hint of hurt, but it was buried under his confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do but…” Noelle blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweety we know you’re scared, but it’ll be fine. We’ll get you to sing and show you some instruments. You can do this. And then you’ll be the star of the family” Vanessa smiled, trying to encourage the young girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve never heard you sing before. I want to hear it” Luck smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re from a royal family. That makes you a princess, right?” Magna asked, though he knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Noelle whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that!?” Magna challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!” she yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then act like it and be proud! Be who you are and want to be. Now get on that stage and sing!” Magna yelled, pointing at the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle grinned ang began running up the stairs. Her friends followed quickly, taking their places on the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, the two weeks took their progress. Noelle decided to play the piano. For the contest, they decided to write a whole new song, since Noelle had to sing. It took some time, but after a few days, they were ready to test it out.</p>
<p>Vanessa showed Noelle how to read the notes for the piano and where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evenings, Noelle went home with a smile on her face and ignored her siblings. She was smiling more than ever and felt free. No one that looked over her shoulder or got angry with her.</p>
<p>Because guess what? Nozel canceled all her music lessons. So now she was playing with her new band during the day, and soundly sleeping during the night. As soon as the sun rose, she ran out to meet with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was enjoying it more than she thought, and her fear was beginning to fade. But something else began to grow. The more time she spent with him, the more her love for Asta grew. And at some point, she realized, that she was utterly in love with the shorter boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t dare to tell him though. Not yet. The right moment would come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment came and the two weeks were over. She was nervous as hell. People were gathering around the stage that was much larger than the one she had been practicing on. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst out of her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asta placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be fine” he meant. She nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man entered the stage and began his speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening Lady’s and Gentleman and welcome to the yearly music contest of Clover” people began cheering. He said something about the different bands that were going to play, along with her own. The Black Bulls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like every year we sill start with the winner of the last year. Please welcome the Silva family” he announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle did her best to ignore her family on the stage, but she could feel their taunting looks.  Just like every year, the performance was boring for her. Classic music was just not her style, as she had discovered. And after more and more bands had played, it was finally her turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She entered the stage with her friends, sitting down at the piano, adjusting the microphone. She cleared her throat and searched for the faces of her siblings. They were now standing in the crowd. Nebra and Solid were smiling, thinking she would fail, but Nozel looked as emotionless as always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded to Vanessa who placed a music box down on a small stool beside herself. She walked back to her place, taking the violin. Noelle took a deep breath and opened the music box. A melody began playing. Vanessa soon joined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now or never!</p>
<p>Bold: Noelle, cursive: the rest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm caught up in your expectations</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're trying to make me live your dream</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I'm causing you so much frustration</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And you only want the best for me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luck began playing. Asta and Magna playing silently.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You wanted me to show more interests</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To always keep a big bright smile</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Be that pinky little perfect princess</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I'm not that type of child</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And this storm is rising inside of me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's getting harder to breathe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It hurts deep inside</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looked her brother deep in the eyes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just let me be</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who I am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It's what you really need to understand</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And I hope so hard for the pain to go away</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The looks of her siblings said everything. Nebra and Solid were baffled at what they were hearing. Their sister could play piano and sing<strong>!</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>And it's torturing me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I can't break free</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I cry and cry but just won't get it out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Silent Scream</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tell me why you're putting pressure on me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And everyday you cause me harm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That's the reason why I feel so lonely</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Even though you hold me in your arms</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wanna put me in a box of glitter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I'm just trying to get right out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And now you're feeling so so bitter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Because I've let you down</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And this storm is rising inside of me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's getting harder to breathe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It hurts deep inside</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just let me be</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who I am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It's what you really need to understand</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And I hope so hard for the pain to go away</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And it's torturing me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I can't break free</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I cry and cry but just won't get it out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Silent Scream</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Can't you see how I cry for help</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Cause you should love me just for being myself</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'll drown in an ocean</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Of pain and emotion</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>If you don't save me right away</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just let me be</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who I am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It's what you really need to understand</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And I hope so hard for the pain to go away</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And it's torturing me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But I can't break free</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I cry and cry but just won't get it out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Silent Scream</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>My silent scream</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She closed the music box. The crowd erupted in cheers. They liked it. They really liked. It. Asta ran over to her, throwing the guitar over his shoulder, resting it on his back. He hugged her and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noelle you did it. That was great” he praised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” she breathed. This would be the moment she would confess right? Well, maybe later. The others joined in on the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the stage and the man from the beginning came back. He announced that they ha been the last band. The jury would soon announce the winner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nerves were bursting as she waited with the other for the results. It took almost an hour, Vanessa trying to assure her that it was fine. But her whole life was on the line. If they won over her siblings, she was free. If not, well, she’d rather not think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Attention please” the man on the stage said. “I will now announce the winners. Third place” he looked at the card he was holding. Noelle laughed lightly. As if he wasn’t able to remember three names. Well messing up would be pretty ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The rascals” he announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though the name was ridiculous, Noelle felt relieved. They could still win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Second place: the Silva family”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle blinked in surprise. They won? Did they win? She begged for it but there were still other bands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First place: the Black Bulls!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her friends began cheering, hugging her from every side possible. She couldn’t believe her luck. From this moment on she was free to do as she pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over at her siblings she saw Nebra and Solid cursing, disbelieve plastered on their faces. Nozel on the other hand, well, he had a knowing smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest Silva narrowed her eyes. Did he know? She shook her head. No, how could he possibly know any of this would happen. But now she would enjoy some time with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, after partying with her friends, she and Asta were sitting on their bench in the park when.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should still talk with them” he meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will. I think Nozel kind of had a feeling this would come” she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, placing an arm around hers. She blushed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is smart. I think he wanted you to win. Have you noticed that he messed up some of the notes?” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Noelle looked up in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah he messed up on purpose. He’s just playing the bad guy for his image.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noelle hummed and leaned against him again. This was nice. “Then I have to thank him, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. And tell him that he’s not getting rid of me” he laughed, leaning his own head on top of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t think she kept quiet after this, did you?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this was way longer than I expected. I wanted to post this sooner but this morning I didn’t feel so good. Diabetis sucks guys.</p>
<p>Waking up at 3am because you need to eat something. The weird feeling in the stomach and the shaking. It’s more annoying than scary, really. But I was so tired. But here we are. Three days of work and a bunch of words. </p>
<p>Hope you liked it. </p>
<p>Leave a comment 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>